The Last of Us
by A.C.R-AwayMouse
Summary: Two famous series jammed into one. Time can go quickly and with the T,V,C... you know what, just assume any virus that Umbrella Corp. left, on the loose the beautiful planet Earth has become a wasteland. With possible survivors around the globe and a man, immune to these viruses, on the human side, will Earth be saved or will it be ravished of all life?
1. Act 1 Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everypony!1!1!1111! I'm Arand, and welcoming you back! I've decided to make chapter 1 and 2 one whole chapter. It'll make sense more than you think it would. So, Merry Christmas! Unfortunately, I lost a part of my story since I forgot to save (ima total idiot) Anyways, enjoy, and if you'd like leave a review, follow, and favorite on your way out! **

**Everything you do is highly appreciated so I thank you, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Love ya!**

_Act 1 Chapter 1: Prologue_

_Day 50,_

_Nothing to say much... just the average everyday routine of killing zombies at the door. We've found some fresh survivors; their names' are Chris and Claire Redfield. Easy to say that they're brother and sister. No bite marks on them, just food and ammunition. They've passed the exam of how to kill and they also passed the security. Somehow Leon, Alice, and Wesker know these guys, oh well. The world works in mysterious ways doesn't it? Anyways, Alice and Wesker seem to do quite fine after I've learned their sides. Leon, my friend in life, caught a cold during the hours of guard duty. Cold winter nights seem to be a killer... Hopefully we can find some antibiotics, cough syrups, or the anti-virus for the disease. What? If he gets infected, who the hell will guard the front gates?_

_A.C.R., signing off._

Finally done writing my logs. I shoved the pencil back into where it usually was, in the spring spine that held the notebook together. "Hey! Are we movin' or not?" Alice asked me. I unloaded my old magazine from my pistol and SMG and loaded those two weapons with fresh ones. "One sec Alice." I shouted. "Alright, we'll be waiting at the viewing room." She said as I heard her steps growing fainter. So, she must have walked all the way there. "Okay then lass... I will." I said to myself. I jogged the way to the armory and got two clips for my weapons while I stared at it for a few moments. "Well my friends, looks like it is back to the usual." I said to Murst and Sally, my two favorite weapons.

I took out the empty clips from my ammunition holder and placed the new clips in it. Once I was at the viewing room, I knocked on the opened door and said, "Hey, ride leaving in two! We should get goin' before it gets dark." I said. "Thank God you're here. We've just been waiting for almost a year just to see you barely prepared!" Miles Charton said. "Ha ha ha. Your sarcasm doesn't do shit on me. Now come on! Luther's waiting for us." I said.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Wesker asked. Everyone nodded. "Then hurry, I'll be watching over all of you through the CCTV cameras."

Everyone walked out the door and I was the last one to leave. "And remember," Wesker said. "Scan those CCTV boxes. Everyone will be useless without the radars." He added. "No need to say it Whisker." I said while walking towards the vehicle chamber area. "Imbecile," He murmured.

"I HEARD THAT!" I yelled in the hallway.

I walked there until I was with a door hatch. I spun the gear around and everyone was geared up. Miles and Luther were talking, Alice was shotgun front of the vehicle, and Leon was seated at the back of our usual vehicle, Rampage. "Rampage never gets better eh Leon?" I asked him.

"Yeah... I think I can (sniffle) cope with this." He said weakly with a coarse voice and sniffling nose. "No worries lad, we'll get that medicine for you in no time." I assured him. He grinned and nodded at me. I heard running from the back of me and saw that the new recruits were joining us. "Hey newbies! Ready for your first market run?" I asked them.

"You do know that we've already handled tens to thousands of these guys, right? Besides, Alice can tell you. Tell 'em Alice." Claire said. "Yeah. Killed Wesker while sending a crap ton of bullets to his head. Faced the danger of getting bitten, never did. Now, can we get this show on the road?" Alice asked.

Everyone nodded and entered the two vehicles mounted with cannons, bar windows, and traps. "Apparently we don't want to see Fido again." Luther said through the walkie-talkie. "Since Rampage is the fastest vehicle mounted with the deadliest weapons, he'll be the one to lure him out while we do the scavenging."

"Okay, we got that cleared. Let's do this!" I cheered.

The engines roared loudly and I got up to the mounted machine gun on the roof of the SUV and aimed out the garage door. "Hopefully there aren't any walkers here." I said to myself. "Hey!" Miles shouted. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I was curious of what he said. I checked my favorites, they're here. I summoned my keyblade, with me. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. He handed me a headset with an antenna sticking out and I laughed that I forgot this. "Alright, mic test 1, 2, 3. Mic test 1, 2, 3." I tested. "Hear you loud and clear!" Luther said.

"Alright, let's do this. We'll stick together until we find Fido." I said. "Or we can just let Wesker do all the work while we scan the CCTV boxes so he can easily find him!" Chris said. "Fuck me..." I said to myself. "Yeah definitely." Miles said.

The door slowly opened and surprisingly that there wasn't anything there. No zombies to chase us, no bat things to try and pop open the mounted machine gun. "Must be hibernating season," Miles said. "You do realize that you are an idiot, right Miles?" Wesker asked. "OOOOOHHHH! Burn from the guy with an accent!" I exclaimed. "Let's get this going!" Everyone cheered.

The car finally moved out of the garage and into the zombie-infested city of Trillston. "Happy huntin'." Lee Everett said suddenly through the headset. "Lee! I thought you were coming with us?" I wondered. "Yeah... about that. Clementine didn't want me to join because she thinks that I might get bitten. Well... again that is." He said.

"No worries Lee. If we can find a professional doctor to take a sample for the complete anti-virus, then the human race is saved." I said. "Huh..." He said. "You do know that none of us could take one sample of blood, right?" I said. "Yeah, Katjaa can." He said. "Oh well. We'll see you by noon with a shit ton of food at the back of the car guarantee, probably with two or more survivors." I assured. "You'd better. Lilly thinks we'll collapse without food. But hey, these guys can protect themselves and us." He said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Right now, help Wesker on looking for Fido. He'll be around any block." I said. "Again, happy hunting." He said. I heard static now and finally switched it to another line and now I can only hear the people that are in the two cars. "Who were you talking to?" Alice asked. "Lee. He's gonna help out from the base." I said.

"And I thought that lazy bastard wasn't coming." She said. "Hey, at least he's contributing to our safety, right?" I asked her. "You make a point there, but it's not good kid." She said. "Don't I deserve some respect around here?" I wondered. "Hey, just teasing with you." She said. "So, anyone have any idea of where Fido is? I mean, he's usually on the rooftops just waiting for a vehicle to get eaten right?" Luther asked.

"We're blind. He isn't. We need to find a box." I said. "I think I found one!" Miles exclaimed. I looked at the direction where he was pointing and saw a cardboard box fly through the air like tumbleweed. "Goddammit Miles!" I exclaimed. "What? You said you were looking for a box?"

"I found one!" Claire exclaimed. "Wow, first day and you got your CCTV box already? Usually takes 5 days to find one." I said. "Well, aren't we lucky?" Chris asked. "Isn't it Claire who found the box and not you?" I asked. "We're brother and sister. We go together." He said. "Well, you still have to earn your own." I said.

The SUV stopped and I ran towards the short alleyway end. I readied my pistol and looked left and right if ever there were any corpses. None. "A clear lane without anything," I said. "Suspicious,"

There was a soft red glow at the end of the alley. It was an orange box with wires going to random places. "Alright," I switched back to the base line and Wesker asked curiously, "Did you find something?"

"Something that you've always wanted Wesker," I said. "Alright then. Send me the number code at the front of the box and I will hack it." He said.

"Okay, the number sequence is 874039103. Got it?"

I can hear the keyboard's button being pressed in the background and the box made a _bleep _noise with the color green. "Finally hacked. Now you'll have better eyes out there. I'll track Fido down from here. Get to the markets now." He said. "Copy," I said. Low growling and moaning sounds can be heard at the other side. _Luck I'm not there. _I thought.

I ran back to the vehicle and opened the door. "Hell, at least we know that the Red Queen isn't planning something. Must be our lucky day." I said. "Don't underestimate her Arand. I've been with her before and I tell you, she kills anyone ruthlessly." Alice said. "Anyways, who knows? Fido might be hibernatin' in a garage." Luther said.

"How the hell would we know?" I asked. "Remember, Wesker and the CCTV boxes." Miles said. "Also the fact that it's nearly winter and we didn't make any cake yet." He added. "Do you really care so much about cake?" I asked him curiously. "...No..." He said. I sighed through and we were off to the markets.

_Vroom vroom, the engines go. I'll take a shot at a zombie. _I sang in my head. _Run 'em over 'till they diie._

"And say GOODNIGHT ASSBAGS!" I yelled. I heard a screeching noise from outside and the front SUV slid. Our ride also slid, but in the opposite direction. "What the hell was that?" Chris asked. "I think I may have rang your ears. That... was me singing a made up song about zombies being shot and ran over." I said.

"Well, right now YOLO isn't the theme. It's YOLT for zombies." Miles said. "That... has got to be one of the worst and funniest songs that I ever heard." Claire said. "Like it?" I asked while trying to hide my laugh. "I don't really know what to say." She said. We heard roaring and from inside our ride, everyone's head was raised. "Oh shit! Miles, drive!" I told him. I heard the gears being shifted and we went in front of the other car that was in front of us. They were the ones to react next and the two cars were at full speed.

"Alright, we got Fido on our tail. I can still feel his vibrations on the ground and lucky that he isn't climbing on any buildings." Alice said. "So, let's put our plan into action?" I asked. Everyone said _Yeah! _and the two cars split up in two separating lanes. The car where Luther, Alice, Chris, and Claire were at went to the longer path to the market (which is step one) and we took the usual route to it. "Okay, he's on our ass. Hopefully he knows where we always go and if we kill him, that's one less thing to worry about." I said. "We'll meet you on the way." Claire said. "Copy your last." I said.

I changed the headset channel and got it back to our base's line. "Hey Wesker! Did you see him?"

"Yes, and I tell you, you have horrible singing." He said.

"I laughed the hell out of me 'till I shit my pants." Lee said.

"Lee!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Sorry sweetheart." He apologized.

"Okay, give me a returning route to the city. Alice and the others are on their way." I said. "Now, first take a left at the next turn." He said. "You heard that Miles? Take a left!" I exclaimed. He did and I felt myself move to the side where the car moved. "Okay, I can see you." Wesker said. "Oh dear... he's right on your back!" He exclaimed.

I turned the gun around and saw our old enemy...

**FLASHBACK...**

We were at the same route and we were being chased. Larry, Duck, Kenny, and Katjaa were being chased while Leon, Luther, and I were trying to get the pest off of us. "Get this guy off our ass!" Kenny yelled through the headset. "We're trying!" I exclaimed. Leon was at the back shooting at the beast; I was using the mounted machine gun on the roof, while Luther drove and rarely shot a round with his revolver. We kept focus on the head, but the running beast still won't stop. "Dad, please promise us that we won't die." Duck said.

"I promise Duck, we won't." Kenny assured. "You'd better! My daughter is still at that God forsaken fort you have and the first five floors are already infested with the previous survivors and now you're telling me-" I heard only static after Larry kept shouting. I looked at our back and saw half of the car crushed beneath the monster's feet with blood pouring out from it.

**Regaining ****consciousness...**

I reopened my eyes and saw the hideous creature running towards us with its exposed brain, long tongue, and bare muscly skin with the claws trying to reach for us. "Game on you sunuva bitch. I never sobbed or felt horrible in Larry's funeral, but hell will I kill you for killing Duck."" I said.

With the Super Licker on our tail, it was just us and him with us having deadly weapons. With me holding down on the trigger of the machine gun, it started to spray bullets directly at the monster. Its tongue kept absorbing all the hits as Leon and I shot rounds at him.

I can suddenly feel the gun heating up with me overusing it for a time of holding the trigger, so I decided to let it cool off. I opened the heating vent and tossed half of my water from my water canteen into the chamber and I can hear the heat sizzling coming into contact with the refreshing, cold water. What came out was steam which made me sweat a little.

"What happened to the rain up there?" Miles asked me. "Gun overheated! Time to rain once again." As I said this, I cocked the feeding bolt and out came more bullets to harm the Licker. With the machine gun keeping a distance between us and the hideous creature, we kept on moving around every block and corner that Wesker ordered to turn, approach, or stay.

Now finally, the fifth time that we've crossed the same intersection, the mounted machine gun ran out of ammo. I can only hear clicking from the feeder or repeater as I held down the trigger to attempt to fire bullets. "Shit!" I exclaimed as I threw the butt of the gun down with it still being mounted. "I guess there's only one way." I said. I held my headset with it still being on my head, and changed the line to our base's line. "Wesker! We need immediate assistance. Either bring some support or help us find a way to outrun this fucker!" I shouted through the headset.

"He's gone." He said surprisingly.

"He isn't dead. He's still on our..." I looked at the back of the road and saw nothing but cars and roadkill with the road. "What the fuck?" I murmured.

"What happened?" Miles asked.

"H-he's gone from our ass." I said.

**With**** T****he**** Retro...**

They've finally arrived at the supermarket. Everyone got out of the vehicle in a rush and walked towards the market. "So... you've finally found us." Alice said. "Hey, at least we're together again." Claire said.

"Good thing Leon is with them. Wonder what's going on?" Luther wondered.

Stomping can be felt and the car alarms around the parking lot were activated. They all took cover behind each car while holding their ears in an attempt to block out any noise from irritating their ears. "What the hell?!" Alice whispered through the headset. "Don't tell me," Chris said while sighing. "Ax men? I thought you already wiped those guys off the face of the Earth?" Luther whispered.

"Remember, we've lost the Red Queen. She may or may have not lost us. And if ever there were Ax men, you can HEAR their hammers being dragged across the floor!" Alice exclaimed.

"So, what is it then?" Claire asked.

Alice gave signals, saying that she'll check it out. While creeping against the car, she slowly peeked and found the Super Licker moving around the parking lot. "It's Fido! What the hell is he doing here?!" Alice exclaimed faintly. "What?! Fido's here?" Luther asked. "Do I need to repeat the answer moron?" Alice asked. "Okay, so what the hell do we do?" Chris asked. "We move silently with the cover of the car alarms. Once we get inside, home free with food in the back." She said.

"Umm... we'll have to move quickly and silently. Luckily, these cars are giving off alarms." Claire said, looking at the positive side of things. "And there goes the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone peeked out of their hiding spots and saw that their vehicle was being torn up by the Licker with it still giving off noise.

"So we walk home?" Luther asked.

"We can contact Arand and the others," She said.

A few minutes later, none of them bothered to go to another car with the fear of the Licker killing them. "So... who's going to go first?" Chris asked.

"I think you should Chris," Claire suggested.

"You are my sister and I can't believe you just said that." He said.

"What? You WE'RE trained for silent combat in the B.S.A.A., right? Then why won't you apply what you've learned and creep up to the store?" She said. "Not a bad plan but... damnit Claire!" He exclaimed.

"Who else seconds the motion? Because I already agree with Claire here," Alice said.

Luther also agreed, so did Claire. "Well, best of luck." Chris said.

Before moving out of the cover, Claire put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Be careful,"

"I thought you trusted my skills as a professional from the B.S.A.A.?" He asked.

Claire gave him a serious look and off he went.

Slowly creeping beside cars, Chris's breath was heavy, he held his pistol up and observed which car he would move to first. The Super Licker was still shredding through many cars, finding a kill in one of those easter eggs. Some cars haven't gone off yet, which was bad because the fact that Lickers are attracted to sounds and if a new source goes off, dead.

He got out of cover and silently crept behind the mutated creature. Slowly taking one step at a time, he was honestly making good progress. He finally reached the entrance, though it was blocked by a car. Taking some steps back, he ran back towards the car and slid under it, causing him to get stuck between the two objects. His foot was on the door, his head was close to the door and he could barely look up.

"Well? Go on!" Alice said through body language.

"I don't know? You never said that this door was locked." Chris said also through body language.

"Well, shoot it!" She exclaimed.

Chris shook his head.

"Then what?" She asked.

"I'll try to kick it down,"

Turning his attention back to the door, he slammed his foot against the glass door. No results. He kicked it again, not a crack. Quite some time has passed with him kicking down the door, Alice rolled her eyes and shot a bullet towards the door and the glass didn't break, it only split in two.

A few broken shards landed on Chris, but thankfully it's not the sharp end that faced him. He gave a thumbs up and with one more powerful kick, the glass pane on the sliding door broke. More shards came down, this time very few stabbing his leg. He gave a signal to let everyone come here and he slowly started making his way in.

They all followed his route, behind the Licker, through some cars and finally running then sliding under a car. Though Claire was the last one to get into the market, she did slid under the car, but with her accidental poor timing, she hit her head and she was knocked out. The car alarm rang and Alice and the others saw the Licker turn his or her attention to the car near the door. It slowly approached the car and, while knocked out, Claire's body was dragged inside.

She had a bleeding scar that was from her left forehead going up to her head, around the area with hair, while unconscious with a possible concussion once she wakes up. "Oh crap..." Chris muffled. "No worries, she'll live." Alice said. She got her backpack and dug through to find any medical supplies with her. None. She threw her backpack down and asked, "Does any of you have a gauze pad, a cloth and anything I can cover this scar?"

The two looked through their backpacks and just realized something. "You took medical classes?" Luther and Chris asked at the same time.

"My dream as a kid, doctor." Alice said.

"Damn, your sister will be furious when she sees that scar on her head." Luther said. They got back to looking through the bags and Chris gave Alice some pain pills, a gauze pad, and a box of Band-Aids™. "Good with the pain pills, your sister will need this." She said.

"Here's all I have," Luther said while tossing out all his items out of his backpack.

He gave Alice a Band-Aid™, a rag, a half-empty plastic bottle of rubbing alcohol and a water bottle. "Damn will this wake her up," She said while grabbing the rubbing alcohol.

Now Alice got the gauze pad from Chris and poured it with a little bit of alcohol. She applied the mixture and pressed on Claire's head wound. Her eye lids were somewhat moving and her head was moving back and forth while Alice placed the gauze with rubbing alcohol. She took off the pad and saw the clear hit it made. "Your sister may have a concussion," She said in a horrible British accent. Luther and Chris's head turned and had a wondering look on their faces.

She silently shrieked in excitement and jumped up and down, "I've always wanted to say that," She said over excitedly.

With them finally knowing of what just happened, the two said, "Ahh..." at the same time while nodding their heads.

She turned her attention back to Claire and placed about 6 pieces of strip Band-Aids™ on the wound. She got the unused rag from Luther and placed it on her head. She got a piece of duct tape from her bag and taped the cloth piece down on her forehead (what? Improvising is usually the best option whenever you have low materials.)

Alice took Claire by the shoulder and lifted her up, still unconscious. "Well... this is embarrassing." She said.

"Okay Chris, we have a new job for you. Guard your sister and carry her around 'till we get back." Alice said while passing the unconscious Claire. "Come on, you can't carry her?" Chris complained. "Besides, I already did a favor for both of you." He added. "You're right!" Alice agreed. "Luther, carry Claire," She said as Chris gave him Claire. "Wh-what am I supposed to do?" He asked. "Carry her around, make sure she doesn't get bit, and keep her safe." Alice said.

"So I just stay by the doorway with Fido looking at me?" He asked.

"In a way, yes." Alice said.

He gave them a shrug and Chris and Alice went off to find some food, supplies, possible survivors, and a pack of gum.

**Back with us...**

Feeling worried for the others, we drove towards the supermarket where they are supposed to be. We made a few stops at some places to get some supplies and luckily, we stopped by a gun shop and found one drum for the mounted gun. We all got out of the car and with the engine stopping its loud, roaring noise, we found out the parking lot was filled with alerted cars.

"Whew! Must've been some racket going on here." I said.

"Damn... (sniffle) Where'd they go?" Leon asked.

"Uhh, guys?" Miles called.

We ran towards him and found their vehicle, The Retro, shredded to pieces with scattered ammunition on the ground. "They're not dead," I said. Leon looked at me with a wondering face and I pointed at the ground. "What about it?" Miles asked. "There's no blood," I said.

"So? They would've been mauled to death by the Licker anywhere here!" He exclaimed.

_Somehow, I agreed with him spiritually. There is a possible way that they ran around the parking lot panicking and shooting at him without the thought of getting the machine gun and died in the process._ I thought.

With me done observing the place, I grabbed the vehicle's mounted machine gun and hauled it to the back of our SUV. I placed it at the back of the opening back door and luckily found some parts where it can be like a turret.

A few minutes later, I was done adding the new gun to the back and we went to the market. Everyone was alert, we all held our pistol and aimed around incase any walkers decided to pop up or if ever Fido came around. "No sign of him yet?" I asked. "No," Leon replied.

We arrived at the doorway and found a car blocking our entrance. I ducked under and saw the door opened. "Hey guys, we can just crawl under the car," I said.

"Well hurry up, I think he hears us." Miles said.

I quickly crawled under the car and saw a leg just standing still. I then slowed my pace and took out my pistol out, aiming at it once I get out of the spacing. I got out and saw the figure still didn't notice me. I aimed at its head and it slowly turned around. "D-don't shoot!" The figure said. "Oh crap, sorry Luther. Thought you were a walker." I apologized.

"Hey next time, you should really shout out to whoever you think who is a walker." He said.

The other two came out and Leon saw Claire with a piece of cloth taped to her head. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, she bumped her head on the car that blocked the doorway." Luther said.

I winced and said, "Dayumn..."

"I know, right?"

We then heard gunfire from behind and saw two figures. With the gunfire providing light we saw a womanly figure and a figure with equipment noticeably sticking out of his shoulder. "Oh shit," Luther muttered. He gave me Claire and reloaded his pistol on the way to the others. He then took a left and started putting bullets to the zombie heads. A moment later, the light from their gun flash muzzle made great detail of the zombie horde approaching them. The horde started getting closer and closer and I grew worried that one of them might get bitten.

"Leon, take Claire!" I exclaimed while giving him the body. He cocked his head and I didn't notice this as I ran towards the blazing fight. I reached the others and they seem to handle it like it's under control. "Hey! Where've you been?" Alice asked me as she sent a zombie flying with one bullet. "Been watching you back there! We'd better get moving!" I exclaimed.

I drew my pistol and aimed it at the horde. I pulled on the trigger and made a reanimated body lifeless once more. I kept sending bullets towards the on coming horde until I saw _him. _He was here. His dark shades, coat, shaved head, that evil grin on his face was all signs that I knew he was going to kill us. "Everyone! Fall back!" I ordered. "Why?" Chris asked.

"He's coming for us." I said.

I aimed down the sights and kept on pulling on the trigger once I have each walker head on it. I suddenly heard running from my back and saw Leon coming to our aid. He took out his pistol and he too started sending each zombie flying. "Get down!" A voice ordered.

I looked in front of me and only saw the unknown figure coming. "Yes, all of you! Get down!" He ordered. He took out two Desert Eagles from his holsters and started to fire at the back of the horde. I watched him fight, fight like nothing I've seen before. I took too much attention to the graceful killing figure until Luther shouted at me. "Behind you!"

I looked behind and saw a walker close to me, precisely at biting range. I took out my pistol as quickly as I could and stuck it into his mouth. I pulled the trigger and the body fell down, lifeless as it's supposed to be. I raised my head and started shooting at the horde without hitting the person who was taking all of those zombies out. '"We have to go! We'll have to search another building!" Alice exclaimed.

"I ain't leaving him," I said.

"Why?"

"Because he's on our side."

He was finally surrounded by the overwhelming numerous horde and from outside of the commotion, we weren't able to see him. In his view, he reloaded his twin pistols and shoved it into two zombie mouths. He pulled the trigger and they fell, officially dead. He shoved his pistols back into his holsters and punched a zombie directly at its head. He turned around and sent one more flying through the horde. He charged towards one that's in biting range and hopped into the air and kicked his head, having the face off the body.

He turned around and charged up one punch, making another zombie headless. He quickly recovered from that devastating blow and roundhouse kicked the rest of the surrounding zombies. A few were decapitated, but most of the horde rose back up. He stomped on heads that were closest to him and ran towards us. We took out our weapons as we saw him taking out a grenade. "Move! We have a suicide bomber!" I commanded. The rest of our group went back but I looked at him again. He took off the latch on the grenade and threw it towards the horde.

The grenade rolled towards the remaining zombies and their bodies flew backwards. He then crouched to the ground and eyed at the roof. The horde rose again and he started running towards them. "Yep, he's screwed." I murmured. He jumped into the air and placed one foot out. He made the zombie heads crack and they died. _Well, we've got another mutant on our crew._ I thought. He turned around and walked towards us calmly. We held our weapons and aimed it towards him. "So, you're another one of those 'enhanced humans'?" I asked.

He smirked and swiftly delivered a blow to my face. I flew back and recovered from his punch. "Yep definitely," I said to myself. "So, what are you folks doin' here?" He asked. "We're looking for food. If you have any to spare or trade, I think we can arrange a deal here." Alice said. He started to scratch his chin and grin, "What kind of offer are you putting up?" He asked.

"We'll offer you to settle in our base. This place doesn't seem safe at all," I said.

"Keep going," He said.

"We all share the same thing. Same ammo, same food, same place, but we don't share the same latrines." I said.

"So, you guys take it as a whole?" He asked.

We all nodded.

"Hmm, I'll take it. The name's Jake." He introduced as he took off his shades.

"Hey Jake, I'm Arand, the lady in the leather suit is Alice, the guy with the B.S.A.A. equipment is Chris Redfield, our driver with the headsets on is Luther West, the guy in the coat is Leon Kennedy and we have two more mates waiting out back." I introduced. "Okay, so do you have a ride?" He asked curiously. "Well, yeah. But one's totaled. We only have room for a limit." I said.

He grinned and said, "Come on, help me get this food to the trunk." We followed him to wherever he led us and took us to the supermarket's storage room. "Welcome to our haven. Not much, but it keeps 'em off for a few minutes before we leave." Jake said. "Wait, we?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got two more pals along with me, so keep it."

He led us to an iron door and we saw no way to open this. "You do know that this is blast proof, right?" Luther asked.

"Yeah, but lucky me that I got the keys." Jake said while holding it out.

He shoved it into the keyhole and turned the knob. "Alright, this is all the food we have. We might have to make two trips since one ride of yours was destroyed by who-knows-what." He said. I grabbed a box and said, "Then help us get these things to the car and we'll make a third trip." I said.

"Whoa, Mister Pushy, hey. Calm down will you?" He said.

I dropped the box and pointed my pistol at his face, "Will you just help us get this food to the car?" I said angrily. He shoved the pistol out of his face and pulled it away from my reach. He threw it to the other end of the wall and attempted to punch me. I immediately summoned my keyblade and blocked his attack while trapping him in one of the hooks. He pulled to get out, but he wasn't able to. I grinned and spun around, snapping his arm as I kicked him down to the floor. With all my might, I threw him to the other end of the wall. Dust covered the surroundings, once it cleared I saw him stuck to the wall.

He pulled on himself, but he was definitely stuck. "Hey! Asshole! I'm talking to you!" He shouted. "You'd better not take that food! Or else I'm comin' after you!"

"The would you stop insulting me? Come on, grab my hand." I said as I reached for him. He gripped tightly on my hand and knew this was on purpose. I pulled on him and he popped off the wall. "Thanks," He said. He walked to the iron door and exited out. While my back was turned, he got the chance and punched me in the back. "That's for beating me,"

I moaned and dropped to the ground. "Ahh... Yeah, I think I deserved that..." I weakly said. I grabbed the box and carried it out to the exit. I remembered that there was a car right in front of us that blocked the doorway. "Hey Jake! You think you can kick that car outta the park?" I challenged him. "Give me a bat and I'll make it fly to that building in front of us." He joked. I took what he meant literally and got a wooden plank and passed it to him. "Well, you took what I meant literally, I'll make it come true." He murmured. He opened the door and positioned himself in front of the car. He swung the bat and I saw the car flying across the parking lot. It flew towards the building in front of us and the both of us saw a part of the building collapse. "Oh!" We exclaimed as our reaction.

I continued out the parking lot and found our car, untouched. I dropped the box and opened the back. I placed it into the car and closed it while dusting out my hands. "One box down, five more to go." I said to myself. "Don't worry!" Chris said. "We got this covered." He said as I saw the rest of the team carry boxes and a body. "Well, Claire is still knocked out. She'll regain consciousness once we get to the base." I said to Miles.

He dropped her body in the car and laid her down carefully and he said, "Hope she does, I can't stand it to see her in pain." I looked at him awkwardly and he laughed sheepishly. I turned around and saw Jake with two figures behind him. "Hey, meet some of my pals. The fine girl here is Sherry Birkin, and the Chinese guy is Chong."

I went up to the girl and greeted her, "Hey there Sherry," She grasped my hand and said, "Hello to you too. What's your name?" She asked. "I'm Arand," I introduced. I saw that our hands were still holding and I blushed. We quickly drew away and minded our own business. I then approached the Chinese man who appears to be a business man and said, "Hello there, Chong,"

He held my hand and shook it, "Nǐi hao ni." He greeted. "I would assume he said hi,"

I heard loud screaming from our back and saw another wave coming. "Oh shit! We've gotta leave!" I exclaimed. I quickly ran to the back seat and got onto the turret. "Jake! Get on the turret that I installed in the back!" I ordered. "You got it Mister Pushy!" He joked.

I growled in anger and said, "Don't say that again,"

Everyone got on but there was a problem. There was only room for one more. "Wo de lu! Wo yao shang zhe jian shiquing!" Chong exclaimed while pushing Sherry to the ground. I fired directly at the horde but saw one thing that made fear run through me. I popped open the top of the turret and shouted to everyone inside, "Get outta here! Fido's coming!"

Everyone inside the SUV followed me and they were on the top of the car. I hopped off the car and ran off into the parking lot. "We're going to have to walk it!" I yelled to them. They didn't listen to me but they all held their ground. "If you can't beat 'em, join them." I said to myself. I joined the rest of the group and saw that some part of the horde went inside the car. I looked closely and saw that Chong was eaten alive in there. "There goes one man." Luther said.

We kept focus fire on the horde (and at the Licker) and we heard screeching from our back. The back of a car flew open and we saw Lilly, Lee, Kenny, Ben and Clementine starting to shoot at the horde. "Are you coming?" Lilly asked. "Amen, I say to you." I said as I ran into the back of the vehicle. Everyone else followed and the last one to enter was Sherry. She tripped along the way in and the car's back door closed. "Sherry!" I shouted as the vehicle drove away.

"Leave her, it's not worth going back for her." Lilly said.

"Fuck you Lilly, I'm not going to let another person die." I said as I opened the back of the car. I jumped out and I can hear in the moving car, "Are you crazy?!" Miles shouted. I held out a hand to her and asked, "Need any help?"

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. "More than I need," She said. She took out her pistol and we both ran for the car. It suddenly stopped as we kept running and the back door flew open. "Get in!" Leon said. We jumped in as the car drove away from the horde. The Licker started to slow down and now, he doesn't have a clue where we are. It gave off a deafening shrieked and left us to be.

Back in the car, everyone was out of breath, actually experiencing something high staked. "How much did you collect?" Lilly asked while hiding her furious mood. I opened my backpack and showed her the contents that were in there. Only a pack of cheese, bread and a flashlight that came along with a battery pack. "This is all you have?!" She exclaimed. "That's all we're going to eat tonight?!"

"Hey, Lilly calm down. At least we have something to eat. Something is better than nothing, right?" Kenny said. "I DON'T CARE! You think this'll be enough? But you'll just-," She was interrupted by Alice and she said, "Would you want to go on your own to get that six boxes? Fine, just be sure to have all the contents in tact."

She took out her pistol and pointed it at Alice, "Don't you dare make me," She threatened. "Do it, pull that trigger and kill me right now," Alice dared. She narrowed her eyes and pulled the gun away from her and murmured. Everyone was looking at the two ladies at the back awkwardly. The two looked away from each other and looked out the window. Sherry was sited next to me and she leaned on my shoulder, "Thanks back there. I could've been infected by those J'avo." She said softly. I stroked her short blonde hair and said, "That's nothing. You should've seen other runs where we abandoned some of our members and they made it out alive." I said. "By the way, those aren't J'avo, they're walkers." I added. She looked at me curiously and I said, "A nickname for the average infected."

I didn't notice Lee and Clementine sited next to each other, just that they're sited at the opposite side until they spoke. "You two look like a great couple." Lee said. My eyes widened and Sherry got back up sitting straight and we minded our own business. "I know that move that you're doing Arand. It's what they always do on cartoons for couples." Clementine said. I blushed and laughed awkwardly. "Clementine, sweetie, don't butt in on conversations like that." Lee said. "Sorry Lee. I just wanted to point out something." She said. "Hey, I'd have to admit. Clementine did point out something funny anyways." I said.

I looked down at the ground, nothing to do for the rest of the ride. I pulled out my knife and tilted it in different angles, just to get me entertained. I then turned it to a certain angle and Sherry's face reflected off the knife's iron blade. "Umm... you're name is Sherry Birkin, right?" I asked. She nodded back at me. "Claire told me all about you when you were a kid."

"Wait, as in Claire Redfield?!" She asked in surprise. I nodded back at her. "When did you know her?"

"You do know that she's in the vehicle right now, right?"

"She's here?"

"Umm, yeah! She's just the one who's knocked out." I said.

She looked at the body on Chris's lap and said to me, "She really looks different than before. I didn't notice her,"

"Yeah, I think it's because of that cloth on her head." I said. She giggled and I blushed.

**A whole drive later...**

We arrived back at the base. The first to get out was Jake. He stretched out and popped his knuckles and said, "Oh yeah, that deal? I'll take 75 percent of everything you have, got it?" I shrugged and said, "Sure, just be careful of the asshole bitch that got into a fight with Alice." I said. Lilly got out and gave an eye at Jake. He looked at her and he felt a feeling of fear around him once he saw her. "She's damn furious right now," Jake said.

"No duh, Jake." I said.

As soon as everyone got out of the car Lilly said firmly, "Alright Arand. Since you're the one who got the rations, you'll pass 'em out to everyone who needs it." I rolled my eyes and approached her, "This again? You do know that I'm horrible at-," She interrupted me and said, "Look, I'm giving you a chance to make friends here. And I saw you how you felt for that girl once you said 'Fuck you,' to me right in front of my face, alright?"

I sighed and said to myself, "Let's get this over with."

I checked back in my bag and corrected myself. The loaf of bread was only 1/4 of the whole thing and the pack of cheese was a half only. "This may not be enough for everyone. I need to make good moves." I said. I walked in to the viewing room where everyone is and approached Clementine first, "Hey there Clementine, what'd you like?" I asked.

"Anything..." She whispered. I took out one piece of bread and one piece of cheese and gave it to her, "Here, you like sandwiches?" I asked. Her mood suddenly lifted to something brighter and she said, "Wow! Yum, cheese sandwich! My favorite," My face then grew to a smile to see that the kid in our group was happy. I left her to what she loved her life and Lee approached me and asked, "You gave a sandwich to Clementine?"

I nodded and asked him, "What do you want?"

He stuck his hands out and said, "Ehh, I'll think I'll skip today. Besides, tomorrow is a new day."

I grinned at him and approached Sherry, "Hey, umm... you want something?" I asked nervously.

"Nah, I'm good. I still have my water can." She said. "No no! I insist, go on treat yourself!"

Jake suddenly appeared in front of me and took the bread and cheese and said, "I'll take that, thank you very much." I looked at him with an angered look and she patted the cement on the ground, inviting me. I sat down right next to her and she worriedly asked me, "When do you think Claire will wake up?"

"Don't know, I wasn't even there to see what happened. I can't even estimate. Probably next thing in the morning." I said. I looked at Jake and saw that everyone was fighting over the bread and cheese. "Damn, everyone's going wild." I said. "Yeah, we're all animals because of Umbrella Corporation." She said. "The J'avo, mutated and infected of the viruses released by the company are still roaming around the world and there's nothing to stop them now. All we can just do is to survive and wait."

"It's as if hope left us," She said quietly. "Hey," I said as I wrapped an arm around her. "There's always hope." She smiled sweetly and I smiled back. We spent a moment and when I looked at her shoulder, my face suddenly became the color of a rose bush. I quickly took off my hand around her and I said, "Well, I think I gotta break up this fight before it gets out of hand." I held out a hand to her and she grasped it firmly as she got back up. "Yeah, I'd like that." She said. I approached the crowd and I saw Lilly grabbing for the bread, Kenny grabbing for the cheese, and Lee separating Lilly, Kenny and Jake to prevent the fight.

"I got this..." I muttered. I charged towards Jake and jumped up into the air, grabbing the 1/4 bread sack or what's left of it. I recounted the pieces and saw that there wasn't any slice eaten by him. "Hey, what about our deal?" He asked while trying to snag the bag from me. "Dude, as I said before, we all use the same thing." I said. "Remember OUR deal: I take 75 percent of everything that you have!" He exclaimed. "What's going on?" Lilly asked as she hid her fury. "Nothin' really. Just that this man here isn't agreeing to our deal that WE made." Jake said.

"And you tried to take what's left of what we got today?!" She yelled. "Whoa hothead, calm down." Jake said.

"YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF MORE THAN YOU THINK ABOUT OTHERS! I haven't eaten in five days. FIVE days. And now you're just going to be a thief taking everything that we have here?! I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" She took out her pistol but Jake slapped it off her hand. "Just calm-," He tried to put down the fire, but she was gone too far from being calm. "Don't say anything! You're just another one of those seeds that pass our earnings to those bandits, or even worse, you throw 'em out to those walker infested alleyways!"

"Hey! I thought we got over this?" Ben said.

"SHUT UP BEN!" She yelled. "You're slowly destroying us particle by particle. You're just waiting until we wither away so you can go ahead and take everything that we have."

"Lilly, calm down already. We should just give this guy a chance." Kenny said.

"Like how you wanted to kill my dad with that salt lick?" She turned around and pointed her anger at Kenny. "Like how YOU wanted to finish him off yourself?! Lucky that he got up the moment you were about to drop that heavy ton brick on him." Kenny shoved her and he said, "He was going to turn anyway! If Lee hadn't helped you, then he would already be dead in the dairy!" Lilly shoved him back and she said, "Then why won't you take HIS place instead?"

"Then let's remember that moment when your dad died in the car." Kenny shot.

"And so did your son!" She shot back. "Your son was a monster who murdered the Greene. He was an annoying bastard that NEARLY costed everything!" Kenny's face burned up and shoved her with all his might, "Don't you dare say ANYTHING about Kenny Jr."

"Remember how we met? If he was bitten, then you would've been done for in the first place!"

"SHUT UP!"

"And remember, the fall in the Motel? Remember that moment? If he was infected, then your wife Katjaa would've committed suicide!"

"That was luck! He was immune to the infection!"

"Oh yeah, and remember how HE IS THE ONE that got Lee bitten in the first place?"

He took out his pistol and pointed it at her forehead. "Shut up. Shut the fuck up about my family and how he was the one to cause every single mistake."

"Besides," Kenny said while turning to Ben. "The real person who should've been shot here was Ben! He caused the fall of the Motel! He made us travel! HE is the one that caused Larry's death!" He exclaimed. "If I were at the Motel right now, then we would all be safe. But since Ben caused fallout, then it was his fault that I drove the car and Fido killed YOUR dad!"

"I thought I was left out on this?!" Ben exclaimed.

"You're right Kenny," Lilly calmly walked to her gun and picked it up. "We should've killed Ben when we were traveling." She pulled on the trigger and there was a bang in the room. We all saw that Kenny pulled the trigger first and went clean through Lilly's head. "You fucking asshole bitch. The next time I see you trying to accuse anyone here, you'll be sorry." He said.

"Oh wait, there isn't a next time! YOU JUST GOT KILLED!" He yelled at the dead body. Sherry gasped at what happened and ran close to me and hugged me. "Kenny..." I said. He didn't listen to me but he walked towards his bedroom area. Everyone was speechless at what happened. No one has a clue. "How did this get to here?" I whispered to Lee. "I tell you, those two aren't destined for friends."

I held the bag of bread and cheese up but everyone rejected my offer. "Lilly must've killed their appetite." I said. Everyone went back to their own business and I walked to Kenny's room. "Come in,"

I opened the door to see Katjaa comforting Kenny after what he's been through. "Hey, you alright?" I asked him. "I'm just not myself..." He said. I held up the cheese and bread and Katjaa took two pieces of each. "He'll very much appreciate this Arand. Right now, may you leave him to his thoughts?" Katjaa asked. I nodded at her and closed the door behind me. I suddenly bumped into a short figure and saw Clementine on the floor. "Oh sorry Clementine." I said.

She got back up and asked me in a crying mood, "Why did Kenny kill Lilly...?"

"I-I'm sorry Clemmy, it's just that Kenny needed to take off all his rage and put it on her." I said in a poorly descriptive, honest voice. "But why? Why did he have to pull the trigger?" She asked. "He wanted all those bad memories out of his life. He only wants to remember the only son that he had, not the mistakes that he caused." I said honestly.

I crouched down to her size and asked her, "Do you understand?" She nodded at me and said, "Well go on. The new lady really wants to see you." I said. "What's her name though?" She asked me. "Her name is Sherry Birkin. Go ahead and you two talk for a little." I said. Her crying, frowned face suddenly became that ray of sunshine once again and she ran off to find Sherry.

"Never gets any better eh?" Lee asked me from behind.

"She's the only one that keeps this group standing. You need to watch out as soon as she turns to a teen." I said.

"I know right? She is the only one that can turn the tides on everything." Lee said.

"Now come on, we still have guard duty." We walked outside and took out our weapons.

**Like it? Well, if you do, go ahead and leave a review, favorite, or follow on the way out! Once again, Merry Christmas to all my viewers out there and a Happy New Year! 2013 BITCHES!**


	2. Act 1 Chapter 2: Our Backstory

_Act 1 Chapter 2: Meet the Crew/Back Story_

Alright, today you're going to be talking with me and my thoughts. Well, you see after the government fell 50 days ago everyone that was in the White House left. Barely anyone made it through the horde. I met up with a few survivors on the way to Georgia and her name was Lilly and Larry. Quite a family of hotheads if you asked me. We've spent a few nights together but she never got close nor did she let me get close to her, especially with her dad. I held my own and they held theirs while sometimes I had to help 'em up.

We arrived at a train station and Lilly said it was familiar to her. We followed the tracks when I saw my first walker in the woods. At first I thought this guy that I saw was sick so I invited him in. But things changed drastically. I was bitten by him and I bumped into a tree while being nommed on and I fell down a slope on the road. My head was bleeding and I crashed into another tree, which made a beehive drop fresh honey.

I felt the substance on my arm and decided to take it off immediately. Though I haven't found a river, I went straight back to them and they didn't notice my arm. I saw the pantry and wanted to get a bag of chips, but instead it dropped vinegar on me. I felt the sting hurt so much but the honey prevented it a little more.

Larry heard my agonizing hiss and saw the bite mark on my arm. He told me to leave the truck at once, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I took a kitchen knife and he had a pistol. Outmatched, but not out-skilled. I pinned him down to the floor and got him to let me stay. Unfortunately, Lilly also had a gun and I threatened to kill Larry before she even pulls the trigger. She stood down and we continued down the road. Though, when nightfall fell, I had my knife on both of their necks each our, taking turns on which one will get killed first. I had that knife on them for so long that my arm that got bitten was sore. I made it rest for a while and saw that the bite was gone.

I checked the bleeding part of my head and also saw it was now just a scar. I felt amazed of what happened until Larry knocked me out with his fists. The next day, she handcuffed me to a table and she kept her pistol aligned to my head. She saw me awake and assumed I was a walker. I talked to her and suddenly they were surprise. I was immune to the infection.

They both stuttered at how I was healed and I said that honey and vinegar was the things that dropped on my bite. They decided to drink the vinegar that was left in the bottle but it didn't turn out so well. Lilly tested it and began to have a discoloration on her arm. I cut myself and made her drink my blood, full of the antidote. But I realized that my immunity was long gone. We had a rough time with some bandits and one of them shot me. The regenerative powers didn't work so I must've passed the antibodies to Lilly, which I assumed she would have the healing powers.

Sadly she too didn't regenerate and everything was taken from us. The van, the supplies, the magical vinegar, everything even my powers. I saw that the vial was on the ground and luck struck my day. I was about to drink it and saw there was one drop left, so I decided to keep it. We arrived at Savannah and saw a train parked. We were surrounded by walkers but that day changed everything. I held two kitchen knives, one from my pack, one from the van and suddenly it began to sparkle.

It suddenly became clear to me that I can change weapons and improve their looks, power, and other such. We fended off the walkers since a noise drew them. We heard a bell tower ring at the far west and the walkers' attention was pointed there. I knew there were survivors there and we decided to check it out. We arrived at the main city and everything went to hell. Walkers scattered everywhere and a few that looked like humans, but had three eyes. We had a little trouble with them, but gladly finished them off.

We ran into a group of survivors and their names were Alice, Luther West, Albert Wesker, and to my surprise Leon Kennedy. This small group became a band and we searched through buildings. I was lucky that day and found honey in the markets. Alice showed me that she had one shot at the antidote and I said that I can improve it so it'll be a permanent effect. She asked me a few questions and she approved of it. A little and I added vinegar and honey to the antivirus shot.

I stumbled across a house and saw people in it. I saw a black guy, a high schooler with a varsity jacket, a redneck, a black girl, some guy that looked like the guy from Assassins Creed, a little girl, an obvious wife, some hillbilly, and a little boy. The black guy turned around and saw me, but he didn't see my face. I'd call that luck. I reported to Alice and said that we've got survivors and she believed me. I told her that they didn't look so friendly to join us.

We continued on with life and that's when I started to find each and every piece. I found the redneck and a skewered high schooler in an alleyway and I fought to them. They asked why we saved them and I said that I am not gonna let another man die today. He said that he has friends and that one got bit. We expanded and continued on. When he saw Lilly, he was furious, so damn furious that he shot her twice. She suffered two bullet wounds on her chest but was able to heal her. Though, I wouldn't want to go 'too full in' on detail with the healing part so, yeah. I gained a new power and Alice assigned me to be the team medic.

I was guided to the guy with the varsity jacket and we pulled him out. Though, his whining was too much that we had earplugs on. I healed him and we went on. In the afternoon, we saw some people on the roof and Kenny called out to them, even a certain person called, 'Katjaa'. Strangest name I've ever heard in my life. We all saw the black man on the street with a hatchet and he approached the streets, filled with walkers. We skipped this place until dark out. We luckily found the rest of the group and they all introduced ourselves.

We went back to the street filled with walkers and fought our way to some food. I stumbled upon two people, the little girl, and the black guy. He said he was infected and I took out the antivirus, stuck it in him, and he passed out. The little girl kept crying and said that I killed him. I convinced her that he wasn't dead and she followed us to the van. I took the guy handcuffed and he slept all during the ride. We took two cars, one that was nearby the Marsh House, one that was the van. Everyone was still pissed at Lilly, which I don't know why but that was how we all came to be.


	3. Act 1 Chapter 3: Operation SAD

**HEY EVERYPON-3333333! I welcome you back and say hi. Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while, been playing a lot of TF2, RE6, and The Walking Dead lately. You know why? Because I want to have an idea for my story. **

**Anyways, more to talk about but I want to keep this short. So, leave a follow, favorite, and review if you'd like to. Everything you do is highly appreciated, and so I say thank you.**

**WHUHUHUBBBB YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

_Act 1 Chapter 3: Operation S.A.D._

_Day 53,_

_Just to say again that the government fell through these days and there's nothing left. Lee, Kenny, and Leon are our new leaders of the group and they said they have a plan. We weren't given a clue of what it is, but I recalled saying that there was a bomb in the basement. Anyways, Jake has been a total asshole these last three days and everyone said to send him out. Well, not entirely everyone just say one-fourth of the group said. Sherry and I got to hang out a little more, talking about our past lives, what we do for a living, ya know. And to think about it, it's like she's grown into me... No no no... gotta keep my mind outta this._

_A.C.R., signing off._

I was in my assigned room basically and I was writing my logs. Three days ever since more people joined us. I was by my desk where I do most of my stuff. Browse the internet and write or do something while I'm at it. I was assigned for counting the kills and activity of the walkers. I drew a chart of the latest activity, mostly about food, again killing, productivity, and other more. I was done with the charts and decided to hit Minecraft. I just do this when I have nothing else to do, okay?

Got into my world, did the things every minecrafter would do, and keep mining. Sherry came into my room and I haven't bothered to look left since I haven't noticed her yet. I still had my headset on and the peaceful MC music made me feel like, _This is what life used to be... I just want to return these things back to normal. _

"Hey, umm... can I join you?" She asked.

I took off my headset and nodded at her. "But... you don't have a PC." I said. She grinned at me and showed me her bag. "Always come prepared," She muffled. "Not the right phrase, but be prepared for doing random things here." I said. She dug into her bag and took out her laptop and her charger. She placed it on my bed and looked for a socket to plug the charger in. "Umm, if you don't mind where's the outlet plug?" She asked me. "Sorry Sherry, but there's only one plug per room." I apologized.

She put back her equipment into the bag and left. "Wait! I can... umm... I can let you use my desktop." She took a few steps back and lightly placed a hand on her hip and had a raised eyebrow, "Hmm, you really want me to be close to you, right?" I smiled sheepishly and I moved out of the chair. She then scooted into the chair that I gave her and she started to enjoy the game. I saw behind her head that she had that smile that everyone before had. But since life got harder because of Umbrella, well this happened.

I heard the speaker sounds filled with zombies, skeletons, and endermen in front of her, but I didn't see what was behind her. I heard that familiar hissing noise and shouted, "CREEPER!" Though, it was too late for my character. He died in an explosion while all those mobs started to nom on the body. I sighed and she laughed. "Well, that's how the creeper blows!" I exclaimed. She sat right next to me on the bed and said, "Yeah, I should really check my back next time."

We both laughed and she smiled back at me. I bloomed into a rose bush and she laughed at my face. Her laughing rage ended and she smiled sweetly at me and I just sat there looking at her. She soon leaned closer to me while she closed her eyes and I wanted to do the same, but couldn't. I then thought, _If this girl likes me, she'll like me. _I went on and leaned closer to her and we NEARLY shared in a kiss. The speakers in my room rang and we both fell to the ground. "Come on in folks, the plan's ready!" Kenny said. I rubbed my head to check if ever I'm fine and she did too. We both laughed sheepishly and headed for the viewing room.

On the table lies a briefcase with wires and vials inside. "Okay, so here's the plan. I got Chris here to make us a complimentary bomb with scrap parts and other such and he made this. I spotted the bomb underground and dragged it all the way here. So-," I interrupted Kenny in his discussion and said, "Come on! Get to the point!"

"Fine! Okay, so here's the actual plan. We're going to go in and find Fido's home, plant the bomb at the source and we'll take him out for sure along with possible hatchers in there too." He said.

"Kenny, that won't be enough to destroy a nest. Why won't we just search for the nest one day and plant the bomb in the other, it'll be easier." I said. "Look, we don't have time. As I know it, he's going to start shredding the town bit by bit along with his newly found eggs. So, we're going to attack him first." He said. "Kenny, think about it. It's almost winter and you're suggesting to-,"

"I don't care! Whatever it takes to kill that shit for good, then I'm taking it." He left the room and said to him, "Kenny, listen! Look, it's going to be a freezing negative 30 Celsius and he's going to burrow in. That gives us a fuck more time to think about your plan."

"And then when he gets out of the burrow, what'll happen? His hatchlings'll come out and pounce on us! That's what'll happen if we don't act now." He said. "Are you insane or what?" Alice asked. Kenny soon turned around and lifted an eyebrow with a threatening tone, "What'd ya say?"

"I said, are you insane?" Alice said again. "At least I have my sanity! You, you're the one who's insane! You're the mutants and you think that... doing all your matrix things'll save all of us? Even when we starve to death?! I'm goin' to take this chance to kill him." He said. "And if no one agrees, don't think to come with me. Don't even think to look for me if I don't come back!" He exclaimed.

He walked to the garage and everyone started to murmur. I joined Lee and Clementine and I asked Lee, "What's happening with Kenny?"

"Don't know. But I sure hope he'll be alright."

"I don't know either... I just feel so worried for him. I don't want him to go alone, nor do I want him to execute his plan." I said hopping up and down in a slow pace. "It's going to be okay." Clementine said while tugging on my clothing. "He's Kenny, I'm sure that he can handle himself." She said. "But..." She said with a tone growing worried. "I feel the same way as you." I crouched down to her height and said to her, "We all know sweetie. We don't want another man on our group to die."

"We heard," Omid said. "You heard us about Kenny?" I asked. "Yeah, we just want him to be safe. Not just for himself, but for the whole group." Christa said. "We decided to join him." He said. "You're comin' with him?" I asked in surprise. "And I'm coming too." Sherry said. "Sherry?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just want your problems to be done with." She said. I simply sighed and clenched my fists, agreeing with them. "But if ever Jake's going to pull some weight around here, he'll have to join us." I said. We turned to face Jake and he too was looking at us. "What's this about me joining you?" He asked.

"If you're going to see what business we have, you're going to have to join us." I said.

"HA! No way! I'm not going to risk a minute with your problem. Not another." He said while approaching the sofa. "Then get out," I said firmly. He stood still once my words left my mouth and asked, "Why?"

"One, most of the people want to kick you out. Two, you're not doing any work."

"Then what about the wife of the red neck? She's not doin' anything."

"She's our medic, someone who has a hard time patching up wounds."

"Jake, just do what he says. Besides, you've been hogging everything since we came here." Sherry said. "So you're going to side with him?" He asked. "I want things to change. I want everything else to go back to normal." She said. "It'll be one less thing to worry about Jake... Just help us," I said in a soft tone.

**Out on the road...**

Zipping left and right looking for the main nest was our top priority. We searched through garages of old office buildings, we searched towers, we even searched in the Umbrella Research Lab at the west for three hours and still no sign of Fido. "Look, this is getting ridiculous. Why don't we head home and think about this tomorrow." Jake said, trying to persuade Kenny. "We don't have time. We need to find the source." He said.

"Kenny, look. I've notice these past few weeks you've been a total jerk. Even when it came to ammo you just nagged about preserving our supply. What's wrong with you?" Omid asked. The car then screeched to a stop while typically skidding because of the speed. "What'd I say before? Don't follow me if you don't agree with my plan!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Kenny, we really don't trust you and your plan." He then took out his pistol and shoved it into my mouth. "Then why did you come here with me?"

"We came here to protect you. We don't want to lose you." Christa said.

"Yesh!" I exclaimed while spitting on the sidearm.

"That wasn't my point! What I said is to follow me if you agree. Not follow me to protect." He said. "We came for your shafety. No one hates you." I said.

"So everyone hates me?" He asked. "No! No one doesh! It's jusht that your attitude. How you behave. Even Katyaa's worried about you." I said with the pistol still stuffed in my mouth. I thought it through of why Kenny's acting like this until something lit my head up. "Kindly take out the pishtol please?" I asked. He took back his sidearm and I spoke out. "You want to take revenge don't you?" I asked him clearly.

"I don't know what you'r talkin' about." He said. "I know Kenny. Duck died during-,"

He placed the gun to my head... again and I saw his finger pulling on the trigger. "Shut up." He said threateningly. "Kenny, I know you want to kill him badly. It's either about Duck or it's about us. So, tell us the truth." I said kindly. He held his breath and decided to take out all of the steam. "So?" I asked. "It's about both... As you said, I don't want another man to die. After the horror I've seen when _it_ happened I wanted revenge through the months." He said.

Everyone felt surprised once Kenny told the truth. "Well?" He asked. "Kenny, you're still hiding everything. Tell us why?" I asked. "Okay, remember the day when... Kenny Junior died? Well, I've been planning this through days and nights. Not gettin' any sleep while I looked for the right parts. I've already readied the plan, but I just couldn't get the right materials to launch the hunt." He said. He gave out a sigh and we were now quite proud of him that he told the truth.

I patted his back and asked him, "Why won't we head back to base?" I looked up and saw on the palm of my hand, snow. "Shit, we'd better go quickly." I said. Sherry then got close to me and leaned on me. Just feeling her body heat just made me feel like home. Kenny grinned back at me and he said. "I think it might be too late. We're two miles away from base and we need to keep the engines alive so we can get back."

I looked behind and saw Jake, Christa, and Omid wrapped up together, freezing cold. "We'd better head into the building there. Might be a few infected, but we can handle them, right?" I asked. He drove into the garage of the abandoned building and parked there. We all got out of the car and took out our weapons. "We might need to shut the garage tight so the snow won't get in." I said.

"Is there any door here?" Sherry asked. "Of course there is Sherry. I'm going to look for the door. You guys get comfy and light this place as soon as I shut the door tight." I went for the entrance and saw the sign: _Umbrella Corp. Research Lab B_

"Fuck you," I said while showing the finger. I approached the toll booth and saw a dead guard, shot between the head. "Well, at least I know that you're dead." I said to myself. I pulled on a lever and the garage door hummed to life while it slid down to close. So now, it was clean shut. I went back to the car and saw Kenny with a flare because of the sudden darkness of the garage. "You found the door?" Kenny asked me. "Yeah, that's the good news. But I got bad news." I said. "What?" Jake asked.

"We're in Umbrella's underground garage." I replied. Kenny then grew wide eye and quickly got back into the car and drove off. "KENNY! HEY!" I shouted. "We're in Umbrella's underground garage?!" Omid exclaimed. "Pretty much," I said while shrugging.

He soon started to freak out, zipping left and right while holding his head. He ran towards our car and followed Kenny. "Well, there goes another mind." I said. We all started walking towards the exit and found Kenny and Omid tugging on the lever. "Sweetie, calm down." Christa said. "NO! I can't calm down. This is Umbrella terriory! And you know what'll happen if we're here too long." He said.

"FUCK! The door won't open!" Kenny exclaimed. I saw a manual release switch and decided not to mention it, saving it for later I suppose. "Guys, try to look at the bright side. We can find the antivirus for this! Besides, we might be at the possible worst case scenario right now and we just have to look at the brightest idea we can find." I said.

"We can look for weapons," Omid suggested.

"We can look for medicine!" Christa exclaimed.

"We can look for files for techniques." Kenny suggested too.

"And best part of all, we can look for the antivirus shot." I said. I looked around and saw that Jake and Sherry were gone. "Where'd they go?" I wondered. I went down deep into the garage and saw a large hole in one of the walls. I saw down below two figures staring at the hole with huge scratch marks beside it. "I think we need the bomb." I said to Kenny.

"We found the source?" He asked curiously.

"Yep!" I exclaimed. He then leaped into the air and gave off a "HELL YES!"

"So? Are we goin' to go or what?" I asked.

"Alright, we're going to split. Arand, Sherry and I will go down to the hole while Jake, Christa, and Omid will look for anything they can find." Kenny said. "Wait, I'm going to the building?!" Omid exclaimed. "For supplies and weapons." Kenny said.

"Nu uh! No way am I going to die like this! I'm not going to die in any Umbrella building! Not even if it's a simple garage!" He exclaimed. "Then I'll go in forward." Christa said.

"Then I'll go at the back." Jake said suddenly. All three of us jumped and faced Jake. "Oh yeah! Omid, Christa, you're in charge of Jake. You can tell him what to do so you're safe." I said. "What?!" Jake exclaimed. "Awesome! We have control of the enhanced person!" Omid exclaimed. "(sigh) This day just keeps getting better and better." Jake said sarcastically.

"Then get going! The day will go faster if you occupy yourself with something. Like scavenging for supplies," I said. "I'd rather go and take the attention of Umbrella's creations." He said. "You're one of the creations."

He shook his head and opened a door, probably the elevator-garage lobby. I went back to the truck and pulled out the briefcase and a pack of pipe bombs. I had a pipe bomb on my hand and tossed it around, just to amuse me for a while. "Careful, wound't want to light yourself on fire." Kenny said.

"I won't die from gunpowder." I said.

"So? Are we going to be sitting ducks or are we going to blow up Umbrella?" Sherry asked. Kenny and I nodded back at her and we approached the hole, taking out some fallen debris.

**With Jake, Omid, and Christa**

They were still in the elevator and they figured they were in the underground parking area (MR OBVIOUS IS OBVIOUS.) They were headed for F5, expecting to be the lab floor. They then stepped out of the elevator with their guns equipped. A few walkers were wandering the lab floors and Omid took out his combat knife. He ran towards one and stabbed his knife into its head. He threw the knife at an oncoming walker in front of him though he didn't notice the one coming from behind him.

Christa took aim and shot the one behind him and Omid grinned back at her. "Jake, move forward," Omid commanded with that certain commander accent. "Alright, step aside." He shoved aside Omid and found two walkers approaching him. He crouched down and eyed at the first walker. He ran towards it and back flipped-kick the walker. It flew back and landed on its back, getting back up again with its slow walking pace. Jake rolled his eyes and took out his revolver, aiming at the head and pulling on the trigger. It fell to the ground and the other one approached him. A distinct pistol shot came out and he saw Omid kill the walker.

"Not bad," Jake said. "For a rook," He added. They all looked at the windows, trying to find one shot of the antidote to mix up and modify in our base (wherein I found the ultimate cure). To Omid's POV, he saw a rack with shots filled with a green chemical. "Whoa, guys! I found it!" He exclaimed. The two went running towards him and Christa said, "Good job, now let's get this door open." She approached the metal door and turned the doorknob of the door around. She pulled on it, but found it locked.

She assumed it was just jammed because of the fact that the knob was loose, so it had to open. "This thing won't open!" She exclaimed. "Here, let me give it a try." Omid volunteered. He approached the door and... got the same results. "Damn, it's locked." Omid said. "Then we'll just use brute force." Jake then crouched into position and aimed at the door, running towards it with full speed and ramming it while it still stood. He fell backwards after the blow he delivered to the door. "Well, it looks like we need the keys." He said.

**Joining us**

We've arrived at the scene and it was as we pictured it. Some muck and slime everywhere, eggs with who-knows-what's in there, meaty walls and best of all we're on top of the leader/queen/king or whats. "Holy shit, this reminded me of a dream..." Kenny said. "Yeah, you'll get used to it when you find mutants everywhere." I said. "Let's get this over with, I don't want to stay here any longer than one hour." Sherry said. We both agreed with her and silently crept with the shadows. I approached a spike ladder that seems to be leading down to the Super Licker, but without us with any climbing material we weren't able to jump down and plant the bomb.

"I found a way down, but it's just only for the younger ones. We'll have to work our way down." I said. "Are you kiddin' me? The only way down there is through climbing and if we don't find a way soon and she wakes up, then we'll be dead in seconds." Kenny said. I leaned onto a wall and cooled off for a moment, thinking of all the possible places a doorway could be. "Then we'll just have to find on-AHHHHH!" I then fell down and into the meaty walls. "FUCK!" Kenny shouted. He and Sherry ran towards me and they both grabbed my hand in an effort to save me. "WE'RE NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE TODAY!"Kenny exclaimed "JUST HANG ON!" Sherry exclaimed. But I was sinking slowly and slowly, deeper into the walls, which makes their effort useless.

"Just... let me go..." I said. "What? Hell no!" He exclaimed. The meat started to grab my head and pull me down. With one last effort, I pulled my head out and yelled at Kenny's face, "AVOID THE WALLS!" I then sunk into the walls without a trace left. "FUUUUUCK!" He yelled as his echoes bounced off walls. He started to pant, relax and soon he slouched with his head hung. A tear was on Sherry's face for her loss of a dear friend, a person close to her... and... someone who actually liked her. "No one will forget you... no one." She said as her voice started to have a threatening tone.

"HEY GUYS!" I shouted. Both of their heads were raised and they ran towards the edge area. "Remember how I said, 'Avoid the walls?' Well, I think you shouldn't. Certain walls access certain places, so we have our ticket down." I said. "Fuck man! I thought you were dead!" Kenny exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Sherry exclaimed.

"Yeah, just lean onto one of the walls of meat and it should drag you down here." I said. "One more thing, be careful. One wall may either be a shortcut or a one way trip to heaven." I said. "We'll be careful..." Kenny said.

**Back with the lab Trio**

After killing countless walkers with lab coats, most likely the scientists, they were ready to give up. All three of them sat down and gave a break from their exertion. "Damn... already at my last shot?" Omid wondered as he checked his magazine cartridge. "We'll find the card sweetie, just be patient." Christa said. " Well, hell. We already took all the cards from the dead bodies but it doesn't seem enough." Jake said.

"Well, how'd you get access through Umbrella's security?" Omid asked Jake. "Well simple. All we needed was the smallest gal or guy we could find and hop 'em over a vent. Travel and kaput! Done," Jake said. A few minutes of sitting down and thinking and both Christa's and Jake's mind lit up. They both slowly turned their heads to look at Omid with a strange smile. "What are you looking at me for?" He asked nervously.

_A few more minutes later..._

"STOP! NO!" Omid exclaimed as the other two living human beings pushed him up a vent. "Come on moron! Just get up the vent and snag us the treats!" Jake exclaimed. "Come on Omid! It's just a hop, a drop and an opening." Christa said. "Someone who actually agrees with me! Thank you," Jake said.

"PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO!" He screamed. "Do this... for us." Christa said sweetly. All of a sudden, everything changed for him. Quite a fearful feeling that dwelt inside of him suddenly disappeared as soon as he heard a sweet, calm voice.

_**Strange right?**_

It took some time for him to think of what was the right thing to do. Either refuse or accept. "I'll do it," He said. Jake shoved him aside and he said, "Good choice shorty. I was gonna point my pistol at your head anyways." With saying _Oh _and giving a shrug he ran and hopped onto Jake's back. Even for the short person he is, he weighed quite some pounds. The pressure, weight, and feeling of unbalance was already upon Jake while he still stood as Omid unscrewed the bolts out of the vent.

"Would you hurry up? My shoulders are about to dislocate from you." He said with an agonized voice. "Almost... done..." Omid said. With a pop from the vent and a loud shattering thud from the vent falling to the glass/light floor, the vent was opened. He crawled inside and found another vent door with screws still attached to it. He then started to unscrew the screws from the vent door until he heard a screech from inside. He jumped up and bumped his head onto the top of the ventilation system, which may or may have not caused a dent on it. "Ah... fuck!" He exclaimed after the hit. He shook the pain off and continued to his work.

From the outside while Omid is still in the vents, Christa and Jake were having a talk. "So... when did you follow on that friend of yours?" Christa asked. " No no no... she follows me. But the place we first met was Edonia, about nine months till now she started to follow me around. She said that I had an antibody to fight off the C-Virus." Jake replied. "So you're immune to this infection?"

"Nope, my dad is. The asshole, Chris Redfield, killed him." He said.

"Oh... I'm... I didn't want to-, But with Jake interrupting he said, "No worries, we've already settled this mano a mano. I had a long, descriptive chat with him and I cooled after that." Christa then started to think about how his life used to be. Was it cruel? Was it just the average dad till he injected himself with the certain virus? "But didn't you say that you were immune to this virus?" She asked.

"Nah... I'm not immune to all the viruses, just... I''m immune to only the C-Virus. Period," He stated. "Ah..." She said. "Guys! We've hit the jackpot!" Omid yelled through the vents. "Good job sweetie! Drop down and get the rack! We'll need it," Christa said. Jake then tapped her back and she turned her attention to Jake, "You should be the leader of this group... you know that?" He said. She smirked at Jake and with a panicking yell from Omid, the two broke up the conversation. "What the hell?!" Jake exclaimed.

"GET - GET IT OFF ME!" Omid screamed. The vent soon popped out of place and plummeted towards the ground, shattering the glass/light floor. "What the hell is that thing?!" He exclaimed. The two suddenly ran for the door and Christa said calmly, "Sweetie, calm down. Shoot the lock of the door so we can help you."

He nodded and took out his pistol. His hands were already shaking and he had an unsteady aim. Though, with that he still made the shot. The door soon lit green and it slid out of the way. "Now," Christa said. "What did you encounter?"

"I-I felt something crawl through my body and up to my face. Then when I fell, I think I may have squished it." He said. Christa and Jake looked at each other and gave a nod. They slowly approached Omid's back and found a hand stuck to his back with a brown substance scattered throughout his clothing. "What the fuck?!" Christa exclaimed. Jake pulled the hand out of the back of Omid and it popped right off and onto the floor as it withered away, looking thin. "I think I've seen that kind of hand before..." Jake said. A screech came out of the vents and a body fell along with a pair of legs. The two separated parts soon became one as it regenerated and pulled itself back together.

"Aww fuck! It's a Rask-flak... I don't have a fucking clue what's the name but I'm sure that I've encountered it before." Jake said. "A say-what-now?" Christa asked.

"Never mind! RUN!" He screamed. They all split into separate paths and it seems like Christa was the one to access the elevator. Jake went the left path while Omid went right. The mutated creature then screeched out and soon followed Christa's tracks - down the elevator.

**10 minutes of being sucked into a wall while killing Lickers later**

Brain juice, blood, and other substances covered our body after Kenny accidentally set off a Licker chamber. Before we got down, he dropped down into a room full of those things and stood calm. But with that, there HAD to be a twig in there. Sherry was the one covered with the least amount of substances, though her trip was more agonizing than ours. Her fur-edged vest was already torn to pieces and burnt from all the acid spitted at her.

_**Quite a painful trip for her eh?**_

"Sherry, you alright?" I asked concertedly. "Just... a few minor cuts and acid burns. Nothing too major like a bullet wound or deep cut." She said. "Good, hope you folks ready, cuz this building's about to go down in a few minutes." Kenny said. "By the way, if we ain't gonna make it out of here alive, I say we share our feelin's right now." He suggested.

"I'd rather not do that." I said.

"Whatever you say. You'll never find your true love in heaven then." Kenny said. I rolled my eyes and saw that we were in the middle of the hive. The middle of the nest where this might be humanity's last foe. I decided to go around and find something to use like a self destruct button or something like that. Everything looked like walls since... well the nest is made of meat, right? I approached a meaty wall and heard an electronic door go off. It seems like to me that somewhere, a door is waiting for me. I took our my knife and started to cut the meat, bit by bit till I saw an opening. Though with my actions came a close call consequence.

Each time I stabbed the meat, the Licker shrieked. I assumed that this was a part of it too so I left it to be and listened to where the door is. When I looked inside a certain hole, there was a difference. I saw a moving part and a gear shifting in it. I grabbed the knife again and cut a passageway formation and I found the door. "Look what we have here!" I said.

The door was none other than a room full of ammo with green, red, and yellow herbs. "Tic Tac making machine!" I exclaimed. I took one Green, Red, and Yellow Herb and placed it into the machine. Strangely, the machine wasn't starting so I had to find the power switch. "Or, it's just unplugged." I said. I found a cord and soon plugged it back in to the ground socket. The machine came to life and soon chugged and produced those little, flavored pill things. It came in packs though, which satisfied me.

_If I can bring this back to base and find these kinds of plants, then we may be able to live for quite some time! _I thought. Though, if ever I wasn't able to take this home, then I guess taking the packs would help. There were only one of each herb left. One Green. One Red. One Yellow. I knew it would be stupid of me to use all three at once and take this home, so I took all three plants and placed it in a cabinet filled with First Aid Spray.

Then there was the ammunition making machine, or at least that's what is says. There was only rocks on the counter, so I placed one rock inside the device and it came to life like the Tic Tac-health maker. I can hear the rock being pounded and soon came the annoying part. The rock was now being carved, which sent sharp, deafening sounds into my ears that I just couldn't describe. Soon, the machine's noise died down and I found a ready-made sniper rifle bullet at the back. "Whoa..." I reacted.

Kenny soon came into the room and asked, "What the fuck was that?" I replied to him, "I was making ammunition with rocks!"

"Impossible! You can only make ammo with..." As soon as he found the machine and saw a sniper bullet at the end, he was amazed. "Alright, where's the plug?" He asked. "Wait Kenny! Don't take it out. I know which machine should we take." I said. He gave me a wondering look as I pointed towards By the other machine which looked the same as the bullet-creating machine. "Umm... why that?"

"We can now make antibiotics, Kenny! With only these three plants to help!" I exclaimed. He saw only three more plants inside a cabinet and approached the three plants. "Don't use those!" I exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Because those are the last three. We can make those crops grow so we don't have to make those runs into the Pharmacy! Besides, remember the last last time I was there?" I asked. "Yeah... sittin' duck and we had to get you." He said. He then left the three plants to be and soon found a button with a countdown timer of three minutes.

"What's this?" He wondered. "I don't think we may need the briefcase..." I said. "We press this button and kablewy! They're gone..."

"So this is the self-destruct button of Umbrella?!" Kenny exclaimed. I nodded back at him and saw him even more joyful than before. "So we gather everyone up and make 'em take this stuff. Once we get outta here, Umbrella along with shit face dies!" He cheered. "I suppose that's a plan." I said. We soon heard a girl screaming and shrieking and Kenny and I ran towards the door. "Sherry?" I called out. Turns out that she was just standing there patiently with a panicked face. "I'm fine. You heard it too?" She asked.

"Come on, you know that's just Omid right?" Kenny asked.

"Let's check it out just to be sure." I said. We all soon decided to get back up, but one problem. "How... are we goin' to get out of here?" I asked.

"Let's use those spike things. Maybe they're like ladders," Sherry suggested. "Not the best plan, but not the worst. Alright, hope you got gloves on," I said.

**In the underground garage**

In a panicking mood, Christa was on her guard, ready to face whatever creature that was. She saw that it had regenerative powers so she figured that bullets wouldn't do anything. But the moment she calmed down and relaxed for a minute was a mistake. She heard a loud thud that came from the top of the elevator. She looked up and wondered, "A body fell down the elevator... huh. Most likely a walker, but I don't mind." Though after the thud came a loud, metallic ripping noise. She covered her ears and fell to the ground on her knees.

Soon, the same torso with the half bottom was inside. She then screamed in fright and soon started to mash the elevator controls. She still had to wait four more floors. But what's even worse was that she noticed from the top that the elevator started to slow down. "You give me him and now this thing is slow as fuck?!" She exclaimed. While the body was still on the ground, she kicked it down hard and stomped on the head, though not being severed.

Christa then ran to the ripped part of the elevator and made her way up. She was now on top of the elevator, away from that thing. But now she can see bodies going down the shaft of the elevator and onto her only way out. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" She screamed.

**A brief moment with Omid and Jake**

After meeting up by an elevator after running for 5 minutes, they were already faced with a horde of walkers. Some are mutated J'avo, others are just plain walkers with one-shot kill headshots. With Jake mostly attacking them with his fists, they fell down towards the ground.

**Or**_** in my explanation, down towards Christa with the elevator.**_

**Backing up to her**

She saw falling debris everywhere, most of it involving bodies. Of course, she would back up to a corner and fight for her life. But hearing that metallic ripping noise again, she fell down into the elevator with that creature. But with her luck by her side, the elevator door soon opened and she crawled out of there like a train about to hit her at full speed.

We finally met up with her and us seeing the horde with the creature, I took out my shotgun. "Wait!" Christa exclaimed. "That thing isn't going to die! It's going to just come back to life with-,"

"Shut up Christa," I said, interrupting her. I cocked the shotgun and aimed down the laser sight. _Boom. _A part of the horde fell, officially dead. But I saw the creature, finally split into two. This was my chance to strike. I then cocked the shotgun with one hand and started to mow down the horde with every shell I had in my gun. Now that they were handled, it's time to finish the business.

The torso of the beast was slithering back to its other half of it, so I took the time and shot the body. It froze there for a moment and I cocked the shotgun again, releasing another spray of small, killing pellets to the thing. It finally froze up and went into, for my own explanation, a seizure. It soon withered until it was thin enough to put out juices.

Now what was left was the lower half of the creature. But before I was able to take a shot, it was squirting out juices, most likely stomach acids. "Run away," I commanded calmly. Everyone soon separated and scattered away from the half until it stopped. I loaded my shotgun with three shells and took aim. But I was not the one who fired a bullet. I heard three shots coming from my back and I saw the mutant fall down to the ground, withering away like its top half.

"Hey, I may be a girl but I am helpful." Sherry said. I smirked at her with a faint blush on my face.

"Now come on. We've got some shit ta haul to the car." Kenny said. We've led them to the spot and I'd say the rest of them stared in awe to see the nesting place of the Licker. "So it's been under Umbrella all this time? Brilliant," Jake commented. "Now come on, lean on the walls and relax." I commanded. "But try to follow where we go, some parts lead to the stomach." I added.

"So Fido's organs are connected to the wall?" Omid asked in curiosity.

"Yeah... you could say that." I said. But a rumbling sound with a mid-pitched shriek came out of the blue and we were shaken. We all stumbled and tripped while it shrieked. The moment it stopped, Ken announced, "I think we'll have to act quick. This thing'll wake up any moment."

"Good choice, now either drop down or sink!" I exclaimed. I then leaned to a wall and applied a little pressure so I can sink faster. It worked and I continued to work my way down. The rest followed my tracks and they found me by a door. "Everyone, gather as much as you can and bring the machines, including with the plants." I ordered.

They all nodded at my command and they all started to gather everything quickly. Jake and Sherry gathered the First-Aid Spray, Omid and Christa carried the simple, yet humongous, bulky machines out. Kenny gathered the plants and some ammo while I left to do some searching. While I was still looking through the cabinets, I stated, "I'll meet with you upstairs. One of us is going to have to detonate the button, right?"

"Just be careful, everyone wants to see you back home." Christa said. "I know my ins and outs, I'll be fine." I said confidently.

"You sure?" Sherry asked concernedly. "Of course Sherry," I assured while giving a kiss on her forehead. Seeing me do this, Christa covered her mouth, Omid just stared speechless, and so did Kenny. "What are you looking at?! You want to be extinguished from this world in minutes or are you going to run outta here like you've never ran before?" I asked. They all followed my orders and ran upstairs seeing them getting assistance from each other. I then continued to scavenge through whatever was left of the drawer. I searched through files and papers and nothing seems to be answering my question. _What can cure the viruses permanently? _

Then I stumbled upon a note that had a syringe taped to it. It read,

_With this, it shall give you power unimaginable to the human eye. _

_You shall stand tall and reign over those who are inferior._

_Everything the darkness touches... shall be your domain._

_Take one drop and forever be_

But it all stops there. All that was left of it was a torn paper ending with _forever be. _"The fuck?" I murmured. I then shook my head and regained my focus to do what was right - take revenge and kill the peasants. I nodded at myself and pushed the button. The alarms soon came to life with ringing bells and sirens being rung. "Evacuate immediately. All personnel and civilians must evacuate the building in..." The speaker voice stopped there and it soon continued saying, "Two minutes... forty-five seconds." I shoved the shot into my pocket and reported through the headset. "Ken! I need you to park in front of the gate. Try to find something that may say... a... a-a release hatch! Or something to get out." I ordered.

"A release hatch?! And you never told us?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah... saw that earlier and never wanted to mention 'till now. Just go!" I commanded.

"Fine!" He said. The line that I was on was now dead and nothing came out but static... or so I though. "If it isn't my one friend in the world Lee... you'd better be ready. I'm coming..." A mysteriously threatening voice said. I knew this man wasn't going to settle this word by word, and I can already see that he was dangerous, even through voice. I shook my head and placed back my radio on my holster with a clip on it.

"Building in self destruct mode. All personnel and citizens please evacuate immediately in two minutes, twenty-five seconds." The voice rang. I dashed for the door and saw that the power was going out. My only way out is through that door, which was within the route of the power outage. I dashed for the door and at the very moment I was freed. But with the alarm noise and bells ringing, this awoke Fido. His skin was molting away, the tongue was stretching out and throwing giant blobs of saliva onto the room outside and it gave off a deafening shriek. "HOLY JESUS!" I screamed, barely hearing anything from me as it shrieked.

I took out my pistol and stood tall and strong, aiming at the exposed mark - the head. My bullets started to fire on the beast as the prerecorded voice rang and said how much time left. I was already down to one minute, thirty seconds and I've met everyone up. They have the needed supplies still on their hands and they were rushing immediately to the vehicle. But the roof had to collapse. Fortunately, no one was trapped or skewered by the debris. Once the dust of the fallen ruins of the building cleared up, Fido was at my face, looking at me. I immediately reacted and stabbed a keyblade into its brain and it let out another deafening shriek.

I covered my ears just to hear them ringing after. I ran as fast as I could and tried to find my way out. It was impossible to do. There's no other way to get out. "Fuck! Kenny!" I exclaimed through the radio. "We'll meet you outside. Just get the hell outta there!" He exclaimed. "I see you're in quite the knot there my friend." The voice said. "Who is this?!" I threateningly said.

"Relax there. Just follow my directions and you'll be out of there in twenty." He said.

"Building in self destruct mode. Please evacuate immediately in forty seconds." The voice rang. "I see you have extra time. Now enter the vent behind you." He instructed. I did so and the vent still stayed there. I was about to pull it out but a zombie suddenly took hold of my foot. It didn't bite me, but just stay there. _Suspicious..._ I can feel the ground below me shaking. The rumbles and stomps that can only be identified by one thing.

The beast was there and roared at my face, letting out a shriek. I held my ground and took out Murst, pulled the trigger, and it simply fell to oblivion. "Building in self destruct mode. Please evacuate in thirty seconds." The voice said. I yanked the zombie arm off and literally, the arm came off with its grip softening. The zombie soon emerged from the shadow and finally attempted to bite me. I was quicker and smarter than he is so I shot him between his forehead before he could lay a hand on me.

I dragged the body out of the ventilation system and crawled in. "Alright, dude what should I do?" I asked through the headset. Nothing but static... "Building in self destruct mode. Redirecting power to main core. Overload. Please evacuate in twenty seconds." The voice said. I was now crawling for my life, guessing at where to turn from left to right and having no clue of where I am going.

Inside the basement, the car was already started and leaving the garage now. But actually, they are still looking for the release hatch to get out. "Well, goodbye world. At least I ain't a walker." Kenny said. "Shut up! We'll get out of here!" Sherry said. "I've already looked through the gate sides, it's nowhere around here!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hold onto me sweetie." Christa said. "Goodbye Christa." Omid bid farewell.

"Guys, get in!" I exclaimed. They all followed my order, not caring where I was at, and I dropped from the ventilation system, running towards the guard booth and punching the release hatch. But the release hatch was just the start of it. There were four panels that had been opened beside the gate. "ARE YOU FUCKIN' KIDDING ME?!" Kenny exclaimed. I took out my pistol and started to shoot each and every exposed panel. I pulled the trigger first time, one down.

Pulled on the trigger another time, two. I can suddenly feel the ground below me shaking and decided to keep focus. I then shot consecutively on the last two. But on the fourth panel, from the ground emerged the Super Licker. Its claws rose from the ground and the car suddenly moved forward, screeching with its tires. I dropped my pistol and it slid into the hole where the monster is emerging from. "No!" I exclaimed. But a revolver soon dropped into my hand. I quickly aimed with only eight seconds to spare. I shot the last panel, seven seconds to go. "GET OUTTA HERE! I'LL OPEN THE GATES!" I exclaimed. I ran towards the gate and pulled on the door. Seeing that there was an outcome and it slid as I pulled it, the car took off forward, four seconds.

I gripped onto the car's bar and I took off with it, two. But the same shadow that haunted us for how long still came after us. Fido jumped forward and I aimed at him with the support of the others. We all had our strongest weapon: me holding the revolver, Christa using the mounted turret, Omid with his Semtex grenade, and Jake and Sherry using an RPG from the back of the car. We all shot at the same time, most of us sending more bullets towards Fido. It was pushed backwards as his brain split to bits because of the explosion and bullets. He was now inside the parking lot, dead. "FLOOR IT KENNY!" I barked. He shifted the car and our vehicle hauled ass out of Umbrella.

We all heard a loud beep and I felt a shock wave pass through me, the bomb was set off. It was quickly developing actually. A blue ball being like a cyclone, destroying everything in its path. "KENNY, COME ON!" I yelled. "THIS BASTARD'S GIVING IT EVERYTHIN' HE'S GOT!" He yelled. "WE'RE FUCKED!" Omid shouted.

The blue light was now catching up to us as it touched the back of the car. But now the speed I was noticing as we took off and got away. After going a few miles as the blue light or plasma disappeared, we were now safe. I was wide eye and so is everyone. Experiencing a heart-racing event like that nearly got us all killed. "God... damn..." I reacted between breaths. "We should've died..." Omid said. "How the hell did we survive?" Jake asked. "We're all askin' the same question here. So, what just happened?" Kenny asked.

"We actually survived one of Umbrella Corporation's traps... That's what happened." Sherry replied. "Kindly give back my gun please?" Jake asked. I tilted my head towards him and passed him the gun, barrel pointing at me. "I... I can't believe it. We're alive... WE'RE ALIVE!" Omid cheered. "Yeah. We are." Christa agreed.

But something came up into her mind. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "Why? What is it? We're alive, aren't we?" Omid asked. "No no no. It's not that. We forgot to take the shots!" She exclaimed. Everyone was shocked and ignored what just happened. "Oh..." Omid reacted. "Well, we're lucky because I have the shots!" He exclaimed. "Wait, you've gotten yourself some shots?" Kenny asked. "Umbrella certified antivirus. Yes I've gotten myself some shots." He stated.

"So... where's the vaccine?" Jake asked. Omid took out his backpack and presented the vaccines, still in the test tube rack. "This is it," Sherry said while taking one from the rack. She observed the green substance and confirmed this was the antivirus. "All we need now is honey and vinegar." I muffled. I noticed that Kenny was counting each piece and spoke out, "Holy shit, this is enough for everyone! We're saved!"

"But there might be a few that won't make it out, even with the shot." I said. They all were wondering why and I can read that through their face, so I responded, "Not everyone can make it out even if you're superior." I stated. "Dude, be grateful and happy, we'll live!" Omid exclaimed. "I'm... I'm sorry. Let's just get going. The storm passed so we could get home." I said.

"Best part of all, that shit is gone for good. Nothin' to worry about now but the unknown!" Kenny exclaimed. "So let me go through the checklist. Fido, dead. Walkers, no more." Omid said. "Let's settle this in base. Look," I said, pointing to a horde. Walkers were headed for us and Kenny stomped on the gas, leaving the zombies in the dust.

**Back at the base**

Finally arriving back safely, I took a peek inside my bag and saw the glowing red shot, which I haven't figured out. _What the hell do you mean... _I thought. "So, let's discuss this in the lab. We'll tell Wesker about what we found and some other topics. Free antibiotics, finding a doctor, and maybe... increasing the food supply." Jake said. "Of course, the first thing we'll have to do is get out of the car." I said.

Rolling his eyes, he hopped out of the car through the open window and opened the door, like a gentleman. "Dearly come over here sir so you would take your high priced shit off the wall and place it in your butt hole!" He said sarcastically. "Thank you," I responded. Once everyone was out of the car, we went to the viewing room, but I went back into my room. I dropped both of my weapons onto the ground and took out the mysterious red, glowing shot I found. I took the note again and read it about 10 more times. I thought about what to do with this endlessly. _Should I keep and hide this? Should I destroy this? Should I keep this? Argh... I don't know what to do..._

"Hey? You got a minute?" Sherry asked through my locked door. "Hold on," I said. I quickly acted and hid the shot under my pillow. I walked calmly to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. "Hey, so-" But she interrupted me before I can say the next word. "Not so fast. I know. But can you keep a secret?" Sherry asked. "Umm... sure." I said.

She turned her back to check on anyone that was behind us and closed the door. "Okay... this is a secret of Jake. He doesn't know it yet but promise me that you'll keep it." She said. I lifted my right hand and placed a hand on my chest and said, "Trust me, I'm no seed."

"Good... alright. You already know Jake Muller, right?" She asked. I nodded and she noted that I am sure of it. "Okay, you see Wesker hasn't told him or anyone that... Jake is his son." She said with a hard, loud gulp. I peeked through the door quickly and saw that Jake was laughing to some of Wesker's jokes. "I see the resemblance, but why tell me this? Why not Jake?" I asked her. "Because..." She paused for a quiet moment and I stood quiet. She then looked down and said, "Because you're the only one I trust..."

I blushed quite a red color and jumped backwards frightened. She too blushed and left my room in a rush. "Damn..." I said to myself, wide eyed.

**By the way, if you want to go head to head on me with TF2, bring it on. Expect me to be a total noob with dumb weapons, dumbass tactics, and others. So give me your Steam name, we'll go fight it off. Also, if any of you have a Sharp Dresser to trade, I'll be willing to. **

**So again, I say to you: Thank you.**

**Add on: ATTENTION ALL HUNTERS! It has come to my attention that this world is dying. I need your help. If you want to join me on a hunt for some monsters with epic tracks to listen to, then join me. Monster Hunter Tri shall be the world we shall jump into. Others that do not have Tri, but other games of Monster Hunter is fine. SPREAD THE WORD! I REPEAT! SPREAD SPREAD SPREAD!**


End file.
